The security and identification of particular goods, parts, or components may require an identification tag, plate, or label in the form of a series of numbers or letters, a barcode, or another type of readable code. Such identification means may become ineffective due to wear, intentional or unintentional removal, or another type of alteration. For effective tracking, identification, and updates, component data storage and communication means must be more robust than what is currently available for sensitive objects, such as medical devices and implants, vehicles or vehicle parts, aircraft or aircraft parts, spacecraft or spacecraft parts, military equipment, firearms or other weapons, jewelry or similar valuables, commercial electronic devices, toys and other commercial goods, or pharmaceutical goods, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,900,832, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Moreover, the size of existing identification devices limits the amount of information capable of being included in the data storage and communication means.